Derrota que sabe a victoria
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: Goten odia perder gracias a la influencia de cierta familia, ¿pero qué pasaría si existe una persona que siempre lo derrota? ¿Realmente odia a perder... o puede disfrutarlo? Advertencia: chicoxchico; TruTen No soy muy buena en resúmenes, pero espero la historia les guste xD


**Derrota que sabe a victoria**

.

.

.

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** ** _Ni Dragon ball z ni sus personajes me pertenecen; hijo de nuestro amado Akira Toriyama._**

 **Advertencias:** ** _Shounen ai, yaoi, o chicoxchico xD realmente no estoy seguro de cómo se dice, pero pongo de todas las opciones por si acaso jer jer. Si no es de tu agrado este tipo de historias entonces pido se abstengan de leer ésta nn_**

 **Nota del autor:**

 ** _Hola a todos, hace años que no escribí una historia y por si no era poco que ella es la primera en esta cuenta, así que el antemano del padre se disculpa por mi patética narración y por la historia xD_**

 ** _Cualquier crítica, comentario, felicitación (cosa que dudo), opinión o sugerencia recibida y recibida con los brazos abiertos: D solo pido no insulten o agredan xD_**

/

/

/

Durante una noche lluviosa, un pelinegro observaba la vista que le regalaba el edificio desde la planta más alta, siendo la suite donde se encontraba; el chico estaba agotado, aquel día obtuvo una de las mejores críticas que morían por conseguir los chefs de renombre, pero él fue de los pocos que la habían ganado.

.

No iba a negarlo, fue demasiado complicado para él obtener aquella crítica tan positiva; tuvo que buscar los mejores ingredientes por sus propias manos, mejorar su sazón independientemente de su don culinario, practicar la decoración de los platillos; fue tanto su trabajo que incluso el pensar en comida era algo que le provocaba una sensación de desagrado, cosa que era realmente difícil de conseguir y aún más en un saiyajin debido a su insaciable apetito (aunque sabía que esa falta de apetito no iba a durar más de un día). Pero aun así se había esforzado a diestra y siniestra para conseguirlo; si bien lo hizo para obtener un camino más grande en lo profesional, otro de sus motivos era por la simple y sencilla razón que:

.

Goten odiaba perder...

.

Convivir tanto tiempo con la familia Briefs le había dado un instinto competitivo.

" _Perder_ " no iba en su vocabulario; el siempre buscaba obtener la victoria o lo más semejante:

.

.

 _Fue el primero en ser entrenado por Goku desde su regreso;_

 _Fue el primero en enterarse sobre el matrimonio de su hermano;_

 _Fue el primero en su club de atletismo de la escuela;_

 _Fue el primero en los videojuegos que su mejor amigo hizo el favor de regalarle;_

 _Fue el primero en revelarse de su madre y ganar la batalla siendo aceptado por ésta;_

 _Fue el primero en enterarse sobre su nueva sobrinita y al que corría la pequeña para contarle alguna novedad en su vida;_

 _Fue el primero en conseguir empleo, incluso antes de graduarse;_

 _Fue el primero en obtener como pareja a aquella persona que tantos deseaban;_

.

.

.

Pero había algo en lo que él nunca consiguió ganar:

ser el primero en su relación.

.

.

Su pareja fue el primero en todos los pasos importantes de su relación: fue quien lo conquistó, fue quien se le propuso, fue quien lo reclamó como suyo, fue quien pidió su mano, fue el primero en estar seguro sobre su unión; su pareja fue quien siempre ganaba entre ellos dos.

Goten odiaba aquella sonrisa arrogante que aparecía junto con un "te gané".

Pero si se ponía a pensar sobre su pareja, siempre le había ganado... Sí, Trunks Briefs siempre le había ganado: le ganó en nacer, le ganó en ser el líder, le ganó en las pequeñas batallas, le ganó en los juegos, le ganó en la inteligencia, le ganó en las citas, le ganó desde siempre; incluso le ganó en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

.

Ahora que estaban unidos de por vida, Goten podía ver que la ambición del chico mayor era mucho mayor que la suya; también sabía cuando el oji-azul tomaba el dominio sobre todas las situaciones... Pero algunas veces la derrota de tener a su novio frente a él no le molestaba.

.

El chico miró detenidamente el anillo qué, si bien llevaba dos meses en su mano, era mucho decir; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras recordaba los acontecimientos felices que había pasado recientemente.

.

De pronto la sensación de ser abrazado por detrás lo despertó de su ensoñación, su brazo se movió como respuesta buscando acariciar la cabeza que reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

.

\- ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Preguntó su amante con un tono de dulzura.

.

\- No, sólo estaba repasando mi día de hoy... ¿Sabes? Fue muy difícil que ese hombre aceptara mis platillos, y aún más que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro

.

\- Bueno, yo no lo creo, toda tu comida es deliciosa, así que, aún si prepararas arroz, él habría escrito maravillas sobre eso- Tras esas palabras el hombre soltó a Goten y le dio la espalda para caminar fuera de la habitación, regresando con un ordenador portátil; tomó asiento sobre su lado de la cama y comenzó a hacer uso de su dispositivo.

.

\- Mph... No lo creo- Goten murmuró suavemente sin dejar aquella sonrisa en su rostro para luego posicionarse del lado restante de la cama; tomó las cobijas y cubrió con ellas las piernas de ambos; decidido a no aburrirse ni interrumpir el trabajo de su ahora esposo agarró un libro que se encontraba en la mesilla auxiliar junto su lado de la cama y retomó su lectura de donde su separador marcaba que la había dejado por última vez.

En ese instante el hombre de cabellos lavanda dejó su ordenador a un lado con cuidado de que éste no cayera de la cama para después tomar desprevenido a Goten depositando un suave beso en sus labios, una vez realizada la acción Trunks volvió a su dispositivo tranquilamente; el pelinegro tenía un rubor evidente en sus mejillas y tras reaccionar un poco sonrió dulcemente, Trunks desvió su mirada por un instante de la pantalla para ver aquella expresión y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Al ver que su esposo seguía concentrado en su trabajo, Goten miró de nuevo el anillo que demostraba su unión como humanos; luego tentó un poco sobre su cuello para sentir la cicatriz que se hizo para demostrar su unión como saiyajin. Pensar que Trunks siempre se salía con la suya era algo que, aunque fingiera le molestaba, en realidad le agradaba demasiado.

.

.

.

Sí, algunas veces la derrota le sabía a victoria.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Lo sé, es algo muy corto, pero es que realmente me acaba de ocurrir ... Es de madrugada y el pensamiento en la lluvia y en cómo perdí en un juego de carreras: 'D**

 **Lamento la narración, es solo que por más que la corrige la página lo vuelve a cargar con sus traducciones raras.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado; perdón si los personajes me quedaron muy ooc. Sus opiniones son bienvenidas y escuchadas para mejorar.**

 **.**

 **Saludos = Nyx**


End file.
